The present application describes broadband access and uses for a high bandwidth line.
Modern internet access allows increased bandwidth capability. For example, cable modems, Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) and other similar “broadband” internet services provide more bandwidth than is needed during an average user's web browsing.
The extra bandwidth can be used for other purposes. For example, various systems including voice-over-DSL and voice-over-cable allow a user to encode their voice on the same system that carries the data.